Talk:Hunter
Neutral tone? I notice that the current revision has a slightly derogatory tone to it, and in the past edits, the same text was deleted for being considered "un-neutral" (not sure if its a word), so does anyone else think it should be reverted to the previous, more neutral revision? Hbriz 02:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. As far as I know, most wikis try to adopt a neutral tone in their articles, and this wiki is likely no exception. In my opinion, it should be reverted. Hardrock182 01:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Liberty City Stories I don't know, but should this vehicle really be considered as one that has appeared in Liberty City Stories? Because it is not in the game at all. Just obtainable through some hacks which game modders did while discovering leftover files before the release of the game. Now, the Maverick and Police Maverick should be considered as vehicles in the original game. But this doesn't appeal to the Hunter in my opinion. The Maverick is flown by enemies in a couple of missions and can be obtained "legally" without cheats or hacks, the police version is always used by the police when chasing the player after 3 stars. For me, this article should only mention LCS in a small sentence saying that it is obtainable through trainer programs and otherwise is not in the game but not as a vehicle that was featured in the game. --''GTA 4 PC'' 10:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) If it can be spawned using trainers, it can be considered a vehicle featured in that game. Montybrady 22:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) There is no PC version of Liberty City Stories, so how do you mod? San andreas location It says a location of the hunter is at easter basin naval base after completing vertical bird has anybody actaully found it there after that mission? as i didnt get all golds in flying school until after i did everything else and after all missions were complete i usually try and steal something in that base and i never saw the hunter in there until i got all golds and then it started spawning and by the way i am using the xbox version maybe its different I have found the Hunter there. This location is real.--Loadingue 09:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) But did you find it after vertical bird without all golds at flying school? --Master-newport 11:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No. You need all golds.--Loadingue 11:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Just to prevent misunderstandings, you don't actually have to complete vertical bird, the Hunter begins to spawn there immediately after you receive the last gold at pilot school. – Venca-crq (talk) 08:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Where is the picture of the GTA V hunter? What is the meaning of this, why did you delete the picture of the hunterhelicopter from GTA V? Because it doesn't exist, no one knows where the picture is from, and we can't pure speculation/fake images in the page.Abeardedgoat (talk) 16:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) People do know where it's from, it just hasn't come from Rockstar themselves. It was actually from a leaked snippet of an ingame tv show in GTA V. James1579 (talk) 16:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh in that case, I guess it's ok that you deleted it but can you at least tell me what is the name of the ingame TV show ChuckNorrisfan100 19:32 August 29, 2013 I didn't delete it and it was this ingame movie it was a parody of planet of the apes or something and in one scene a hunter helicopter was chasing after a monkey. James1579 (talk) 16:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Really? That explains why I didn't find it then, been avoiding leaks like the plague.Abeardedgoat (talk) 16:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) So I guess everything is settled then. ChuckNorrisfan100 19:57 August 29, 2013 Can someone please tell me where can I find that ingame movie with has a hunter cause I REALLY want to see it. ChuckNorrisfan100 19:37 August 30 2013 You'll probably won't see it unfourtantly because Rockstar are extremely strict with the leaks but obviously you'll see it ingame when GTA V gets released and also the hunter is returning for sure because I saw it James1579 (talk) 16:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay then. ChuckNorrisfan100 21:06 August 30 2013 This is the uploader of the image (xboxgamer969), yes it is from an in-game TV parody of the planet of the apes apocalypse thingy where the Apache (Hunter) is chasing a monkey. I think it should be allowed to be uploaded again in my opinion, it was hard to screencap you know :/ xboxgamer969 4:50AM August 31st 2013 Rockstar haven't revealed all the vehicles in GTA 5 and some of those are the fan favourites. The only reason we saw the rhino tank for example was because we saw it just before the bridge blew up. Rockstar haven't showed the Apache Hunter because it's probably a surprise but I can almost guarantee that it is in game. Wonder what other vehicles and weapons or whatever haven't been shown yet. James1579 (talk) 09:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Does it really appear in GTA V? or this is just a speculation? Well I most ceternly hope that it does appear, goes that would be very awesome. BTW since GTA V is released can someone finally please tell what the name of that in-game TV parody of the planet of the apes. I just have to now. ChuckNorrisfan100 September 20 2013 19:13 Beacuse if you are still here James1579, can you please help me to find that rockstar games ingame parody of rise of the planet of the apes or something. I really can't find it mate i'm trying :/ James1579 (talk) 15:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well you don't have to do that anymore, beacuse someone has already wrote that the hunter appears in a GTA V beta. But I do appreseate that you tryal to find it. ChuckNorrisfan100 September 25 2013 18:48 I've finally found the planet of the apes parody trailer or whatever and it includes hunter helicopters, I have the biggest feeling the hunter will get released for dlc.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdM40syKo-g James1579 (talk) 19:30, October 20, 2013 (UTC) 'FH-1' Hunter I do not see these as "made up". It is quite odd considering we have the proper "AH" designation for gunship helicopters, but under the aircraft designation rule, it results in this. Sure, it is assumed that "H" denotes a helicopter, but what does "F" mean? Unless I am missing a detail or two about other meanings of "F" in the aircraft designation system before the type letter, Hunter could be a "Fighter Helicopter", but we have to verify and confirm this "properly" (not rushing/insta-reverting or something else). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:52, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :*claims they aren't made up* :*proceeds to removing all the trivias on these aircraft designations* :You literally just made them up. And if we have to "verify and confirm this "properly"", why are we adding this unverified information in the first place? Insta-revert has the purpose of removing unsourced information, and considering you just put "assumed" and "could" in the same sentence, it's looking like it's complete bogus as the moment. Monk Talk 10:23, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::That's because they are not really meant to be as accurate as possible, as planes like the RM-10 Bombushka and the LF-22 Starling does not follow exactly what it is intended under the . ::And I simply removed these because "someone" (you already know who) simply claims I was making these up, without even realising I was actually using a reference what it is supposed to be under the aforementioned rule (sure, not every designation is really correct in GTA, but that's R* for you), instead of just describing what each letter means without a source, which, if that is the case, I can really assume it is made up. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:59, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Without continuing to make sly little remarks to me, perhaps you can leave the designations as "references" to the real-life counterpart without actually meaning anything. For example, the P-996 Lazer is literally meaningless, and we can clearly see that FH-1 is clearly just a mockery of AH-1. It doesn't have to mean anything, and it extremely likely doesn't. Considering there are millions of words beginning with F and H, and dozens that relate to infrantry and whatnot, it's not accurate and completely speculative to say it stands for "Fighter Helicopter", and the same applies to all the other vehicles you tried to justify. :::My advice is, stop trying to look for background information in things that are merely a mockery, not a reference, or a pun. Monk Talk 16:07, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::But then it was easier to just change it into what fits better. Say, the LF-22 Starling can simply mean "Fighter (F) for Cold Weather Operations (L)", but we all know that is not very true to its design, neither its inspirations, so we can assume it simply means "Light Fighter", which is true to the design. Then, in the case of the FH-1 Hunter, the letters can mean "Fighter" and "Helicopter", but that does not seem correct because "F" is mostly for fighter jets. Solution? Maybe explaining that is can also mean "Ground Fighter", "Ground Fight" or just a mock of "Ground Attack" (like you said), so I assume it works too (now I've realized how it can fit into a gunship heicopter like the Hunter). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:21, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::Or, we could just accept that the letters and numbers are pretty darn random. Look, you're unsure, "but that does not make sense", "so I assume". So leave it out. You can't put a finger on it, so leave it out, it's speculated. Done. Monk Talk 16:23, September 24, 2017 (UTC) PS, Fighter helicopter is a real term and simply refers to attack helicopters, in the same way an attack jet is another way of refering to a fighter jet. The neutral term is attack or fighter aircraft. It works both ways, so all your "but that doesn't make sense" is invalid. Doesn't change my mind though. Monk Talk 16:26, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :In fact, the fact that AH1 and FH1 essentially mean the same thing as per my previous comment, makes me think that FH1 is merely a reference to AH1, not necessarily an actual meaning. Monk Talk 16:27, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Wait, did you say previously that they are simply meaningless? That simply brings back what I said, and not a result of being "made up". -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:31, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :::No, I said that the terms essentially clone each other. I feel you're looking into things too much. Monk Talk 17:09, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, now that you have justified the trivia with "under the system of (reference) USAF", your trivia now makes more sense. Monk Talk 17:10, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Good. I guess it's my fault for missing that one. My bad. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:47, September 24, 2017 (UTC)